


At Night, Together

by Jonnor



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Smut, frottage with clothes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnor/pseuds/Jonnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot and magic session in Simon's bedroom with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Night, Together

Simon was lying on his back with Raphael being on top of him with his knees resting on both sides of Simon’s hips. They were just messing around in Simon’s bedroom and suddenly Raphael was straddling him.

They were acting like kids, sneaking out into Simon’s bedroom in the middle of night.

It’s been a month since they got together, but this was still new to Simon. With Raphael, he did not really know what to expect, sometimes he was grumpy, sometimes sassy, but sometimes genuine. And that’s the part he fell in love with.

Everything Raphael did for Simon seemed genuine.

He hated being a vampire, but since they got together it just seemed like being a vampire was suddenly the best thing that happened to him. Raphael Santiago was the best thing that happened to him.

Simon’s not so innocent hands rested above his head and Raphael seemed to be more than happy to tangle their fingers together with both of his hands.

Simon was never with a boy and Raphael wasn’t either. Raphael didn’t pressure Simon into anything and vice versa, bur Simon always wondered what it’d be like with a boy. With Raphael.

Raphael was staring at Simon from above like he was the only thing that existed in that moment. Simon was melting inside. He felt like an entire swarm of butterflies had erupted inside of him whenever Raphael looked at him like that.

It was dark but Simon could still see him so clear.

The view of his white teeth against the skin, as Raphael smiled at him, was just a bonus.

It was Friday night and Simon made sure everyone was already sleeping. He loved being in his room at times, and now with Raphael it’s even better.  They snuck out, because reasons. One of them being they’re freaking vampires.

Simon was actually sometimes scared to do anything around Raphael, but in an “I’m-so-in-love” kind of way. Simon couldn’t help, but to act shy whenever Raphael touched him, looked at him for more than 5 seconds, or… kissed him.

He smiled as he watched his hazel eyes full of happiness, and his genuine smile.

“You are making me happy.” Raphael said.

Simon didn’t believe that until this moment. He could truly see Raphael was indeed happy. And he had accepted by now that maybe Simon really was the reason why.

He still had a crush on Raphael. Nothing changed. Even after everything that went down – him becoming a vampire and Raphael taking care of him. Who wouldn’t get crush on him. And even after their first kiss. It felt like he was in love with him more and more each day.

This moment. Simon wanted to say “I love you”, right in this moment. But his heart was beating so hard he was afraid of passing out if Raphael didn’t say it back.

“Simon!” Raphael playfully laughed and opened his mouth still looking at him. Smiling wide.

Simon knew exactly why. The love for Raphael wasn’t the only thing growing right now.

Embarrassed at being caught out, Simon quickly averted his gaze to the window while blushing like crazy.

“You’re so fucking cute. It’s driving me crazy.” Raphael whispered, still feeling his gaze at him.

Simon just laid there, he dared to take a peak of Raphael’s expression. And his beautiful eyes. And delicious smile. He felt all kind of things, his stomach churning butterflies and tingling nerves and aching want while monitoring his perfect face.

It took him by surprise when he suddenly felt… Raphael. Raphael as in…

He blushed once again still keeping the eye contact.

Simon’s heart was ready to jump out at the feeling of Raphael pressing down on him. Raphael’s hips grinding down slowly.

Simon wasn’t exactly sure what was happening… or probably was sure. He just couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

Simon uncontrollably let out a deep breath and wanting groan. Raphael smirked.

"Raphael," he said with a gasp because Simon could feel it. Pretty much all Simon could do was moaning and the occasionally breaking off Raphael's name. 

Raphael’s hips started moving faster and harder.

And all Simon could do now was only panting and moaning. But Simon didn’t mind any of that.

"Simon." As soon as Raphael called his name, Simon's body tensed up.

The image of night sky right in front of his eyes. Like something was about to explode. Fireworks.

Raphael’s moves against him fastened. And Simon was about to explode.

His vision went blurry as the rush of adrenaline flew through his whole body and Raphael's hips stuttered against him. From head through the spine to toes. Feeling hot liquid in his pants right after.

With Raphael’s hands still holding Simon’s above him, he almost didn’t move at all. But inside, everything was flowing and moving.

Everything took Simon by surprise but it's feeling good, just about everything felt good right now.

His eyes got teary caused by the whole moment. Raphael’s head started shaking in all kind of moves. And the moans were so… dirty and innocent at the same time. They still didn’t break the eye contact. They were looking at each other the whole time.

No space between Simon’s jeans and Raphael’s pants, sharing each other’s warmness. The hard breathing filled the silence in the room.

The only thing Simon could hear right now, other than the breathing, was his own heart beating steady and slowly.

Yes, they were fully clothed. But that didn’t make it innocent. A part of his innocence disappeared. Thanks to Raphael. He started closing his eyes and opening them again in slow motion. Getting tired.

Raphael's smile was the only thing that forced him to stay awake.

After few (comfortable) quiet moments, Raphael broke the silence.

“Are you happy?” he asked with worried expression in his face.

Simon wanted to make sure Raphael's gonna hear it clear. Raphael deserved happiness. Simon knew that now.

“Yes.” Simon bit his lip and put a half-smile on his face. “With you, I’m happy.“


End file.
